


Kitten Love

by Amusuk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Love, Pets
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/pseuds/Amusuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si kucing tidak pernah terpikir mendapatkan majikan baru, hingga penantian setianya kali ini berakhir kosong dan saat itulah Chanyeol datang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kucing itu menunggu

**+Prolog**  

 

Seekor kucing dengan bulu kelabu nan kusam berdiri di bawah jam kota. Menunggu.

Aku akan kembali dari rumah ayah-ibu jam dua, tunggu di rumah ya. Itu yang diucapkan majikannya kemarin.

Angin dingin bertiup, pertanda mega yang menaungi sepenjuru kota akan menurunkan hujan tidak lama lagi. Bandul kalung kucing itu bergoyang. Terukir “Kris” di depannya. Ia menoleh dan berkedip pelan.

Masih tidak berpindah sejengkal pun keempat kaki kelabu itu.

Hujan turun.  

 

**+Prolog end**

* * *

 

**+01 Kucing itu menunggu**

 

 **S** UASANA restoran Kim Chen tampak ramai. Para pelayan sibuk berjalan ke sana-sini mengambil pesanan atau mengantar pesanan. Riuh tawa dari meja sekumpulan anak-anak berseragam hitam. Bisik-bisik dan sesekali tawa merdu dari meja berisi ibu-ibu paruh baya. Pembicaraan panas dari bapak-bapak penghuni meja lainnya. Dan masih banyak lagi lainnya yang makin membuat senyum sang pemilik restoran merekah.

            Mari kita beranjak sedikit dari keramaian, terus ke belakang, yak terus terus, di pojok sana ada toilet. Di jalan depan toilet ada sebuah ember berisi air kotor. Setelah dilihat lagi, rupanya ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam dipotong pendek yang sedang mengepel lantai. _Nametag_ di bajunya tertulis “Park Chanyeol”. Dia bergumam sendiri sambil tangan tidak berhenti bekerja.

            “Tanggal 25... kurang enam hari,” Chanyeol menjulurkan lidah seolah gemas. Ia tersenyum kecil dan meneruskan mengepel dengan giat.

            “Chanyeol,” ada yang memanggil dan yang dipanggil menoleh, “sudah selesai mengepel sini? Ada _milkshake_ tumpah di meja 7,” katanya.

            “Sebentar lagi saya ke sana, Pak,” kata Chanyeol dengan pasti.

            “Saya belum bapak-bapak,” kata _nya_ pura-pura kesal.

            Chanyeol tertawa garing, “Hehe, baik, Luhan- _ssi_ ,” kata Chanyeol dengan terkekeh. Luhan pun segera pergi, masih banyak pekerjaan di balik konter. Dia manajer di situ.

            Chanyeol bergegas menyelesaikan tugasnya di area toilet dan mengganti air di ember, lalu bergegas ke depan. “Meja 7... meja 7...,” ketemu.

            Hari ini pengunjung ramai sekali. Apalagi hari sudah mendung begini, sebentar lagi akan tambah ramai restoran ini waktu hujan. Chanyeol meneruskan pekerjaannya. Di saat toko hampir tutup, pemuda itu membuang kantong-kantong plastik penuh sampah ke tempat sampah besar di belakang restoran. Toko tutup jam enam. _Kurang tiga puluh menit lagi,_ batinnya. Dilihatnya Luhan sudah membalik tanda buka di depan pintu menjadi tutup.

            Chen, bosnya, sudah merapikan meja kasir. Para pelayan juga sudah rapi memasang jaket dan mengambil payung masing-masing.

            “Kau boleh pulang, Chan,” kata bosnya. “Bawa payung?” tanya Chen.

            Chanyeol menggeleng sambil nyengir, “Lupa....”

            Chen menggeleng kecil, “Itu, bawa payung kuning di situ,” katanya sambil menunjuk tempat payung di dekat pintu masuk dengan dagunya.

            “Oh, makasih ya, Bos!” Chanyeol tersenyum cerah dan segera ke pintu depan, dia keluar lalu membuka payung kuning besarnya. Pekerja-pekerja lainnya juga mulai keluar sementara Chen masih di dalam, menghitung uang, Luhan juga, mengecek barang-barang.

            Dia berjalan cepat menembus hujan.

            Waktunya pulang ke rumah.

 

            +++

 

            Di perjalanan ke rumah, ia melihat Ju _Ahjumma_ masih di kiosnya yang menyediakan bakpao dan mandu. Saat Ju _Ahjumma_ melihatnya, Chanyeol langsung tersenyum. Bibi itu membalas Chanyeol, yang berbelok menuju kiosnya.  

            “Beli apa, Chanyeol?”

            “Bakpao kacang.”

            “Oh. Bukan ayam?”

            “Hehe, libur dulu Bi, biar tidak bosan. Beli lima.” Ju _Ahjumma_ pun memasukkan lima bakpao berwarna putih ke kukusan. Bakpao itu makan malamnya. Keuangan sudah menipis bulan ini, Chanyeol tidak makan banyak, paling-paling hanya dua kali sehari. Pagi, malam. Makan lebih mewah dari itu akan membuatnya tidak makan dua hari, mungkin.

            Sambil menunggu, Chanyeol melihat ke jalanan. Jam kota di pinggir jalan menunjukkan pukul 6 kurang lima belas. Tidak banyak orang berlalu lalang karena hujan masih deras. Kendaraan tidak sebanyak siang tadi.

            Di bawah jam kota ada seonggok plastik hitam. Eh? _Plastik itu bergerak!_ Chanyeol menyipitkan mata dan mendapati ekor melambai malas. Oh. Tampaknya itu seekor kucing. Dia heran kenapa kucing itu tidak pergi berteduh di sela-sela bangunan yang terlindung dari hujan. Kalau sakit nanti tidak akan ada yang merawatnya.

            Bibi memberikan bakpaonya dan Chanyeol langsung berjalan pulang setelah membayarnya. Rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh, satu kilometer lagi dari sana.

 

            +++

 

            Hari-hari berikutnya hujan masih tetap turun di sore hari, lama-kelamaan semakin awal saja kedatangannya. Seperti siang ini, gerimis sudah mulai turun. Sudah lima hari hujan turun berturut-turut tiap sore. Sudah lima hari pula Chanyeol membawa payung dan juga membeli bakpao di kios Ju _Ahjumma_.

            Tidak ia percaya bahwa ia juga masih melihat kucing kumal yang sama dengan lima hari yang lalu. Kucing itu berdiri di bawah jam kota, mungkin menunggu sesuatu.

            Setelah membeli bakpao ayam yang biasa, Chanyeol penasaran dan mendekatinya, kucing itu tidak menjauh, bukan karena tidak menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol, tapi mungkin ia tidak bisa bergerak banyak.

            Chanyeol mengamati kucing itu. Bulunya ternyata tidak benar-benar hitam, melainkan belang hitam dan abu-abu, entah karena asap kendaraan atau bagaimana, kucing ini terlihat kumal dan hitam. Lihat juga tulang-tulang di bagian pipi, dada, dan kakinya yang tampak menonjol. Astaga, apa kucing ini tidak makan sama sekali? Sebenarnya apa yang ia tunggu? Sebegitu pentingkah sampai seekor kucing tidak makan?

            Ia mencuil sedikit bakpao ayamnya dan menaruhnya di depan kucing itu. Dimakan. Lahap malah. Kucing itu cuma menyisakan kulit bakpaonya saja. Kucing itu akhirnya mendongak ke arahnya dan bergerak sedikit. Chanyeol mencomot lagi isi bakpaonya dan meletakkannya di lantai. Kucing itu makan lagi. Chanyeol terus melakukannya hingga bakpao itu tinggal kulitnya saja. Dilihatnya ke atas—ke jam kota—sudah terlalu sore, Chanyeol pun berdiri dan memakan sisa bakpao itu, lalu berjalan pulang.

            Dia menoleh sekali ke belakang. Kucing itu tetap di tempat dan tampak masih mengendus-endus lantai bekasnya makan.

 

            +++

 

            Sore saat Chanyeol pulang kini tidak hujan lagi. Ia pergi ke bibi penjual bakpao lagi. Kali ini untuk membeli  pesanan Baekhyun, tetangga sebelahnya, yang terserang flu akibat cuaca belakangan yang tiba-tiba berubah dingin dan berhujan.

            Chanyeol menoleh ke bawah jam kota lagi. Ya ampun.

            Kucing itu benar-benar keras kepala, ya.

            Ju _Ahjumma_ yang mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol sambil mengukus pesanannya pun berkata, “Kucing itu sudah seminggu ini menunggu majikannya.” Chanyeol hanya diam dan mendengarkan. “Tampaknya majikannya selalu turun bus di situ. Tapi majikan apa yang meninggalkan piaraannya terlantar begitu, bukannya dibawa ke rumah pemeliharaan hewan kalau dia bepergian. Kurasa dia memang ditinggalkan.”

            “Kucing itu kurus sekali, mungkin tidak lama lagi mati,” gumam Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan Ju _Ahjumma_ membungkus pesanannya, bakpao coklat dan ayam.

            “Tiap hari aku sudah memberinya makan seadanya. Tapi dia terus menunggu di situ di bawah terik matahari ataupun deras hujan.”

            Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa hewan itu bisa bertahan selama itu. Dia kan cuma hewan, butuh banyak hal lain selain seorang majikan.

            Chanyeol mendekati lagi kucing itu, berniat memberinya sedikit ayam lagi. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kucing itu memakannya. Chanyeol merasa sedikit senang memberi makan kucing tersebut. Ia memandangi kucing yang kelaparan itu. Baru Chanyeol sadari ada kalung di lehernya, warnanya coklat keabu-abuan. Dipegangnya bandul kalung tersebut dan dibacanya tulisan yang tertera. “Kris...”

            Di luar dugaan kucing itu mengeong.

            Rupanya dia ingat namanya sendiri, ya. Chanyeol selalu mengira memberi nama hewan piaraan itu tidak ada gunanya karena hewan-hewan itu toh tidak bisa bahasa manusia, jadi, mana mungkin bisa mengenal namanya. Tapi sepertinya barusan dia salah.

            Chanyeol menyentuh kepala kucing itu dengan telapak tangannya dengan sangat ringan.

            Halus.

            “Kris.”

            _Meong._

            Baru kali ini Chanyeol tersenyum gara-gara seekor hewan.

 

            +++

 

            Keesokan harinya Minggu. Waktunya berbelanja, kemarin Chanyeol baru gajian pula, jadi ia bisa berbelanja dengan tenang stok makanan untuk bulan depan—susu, sereal, ramyun, dan snack-snack ringan. Chanyeol tidak perlu membeli minyak dan bumbu-bumbu karena dia jarang memasak sehingga bahan-bahan seperti itu awet di dapur rumahnya.

            Pagi saat ia berangkat ke minimarket, ia tidak melihat kucing itu di bawah jam kota. Pikirnya kucing itu akhirnya menyerah juga, atau mungkin sudah mati? Tapi di perjalanan pulangnya, Chanyeol melihat ada sebuah truk putih besar tidak jauh dari perempatan dekat jam kota.

            Truk itu...

            Chanyeol tahu itu truk apa dan mempercepat langkahnya.

 

**+01 end**

**+beta-ed by: aliceninelovegazette**

* * *


	2. Chanyeol menolong kucing?

**+02**

**S** EORANG petugas berseragam biru bawahan hitam tengah berusaha mengunci kucing yang meronta-ronta hebat di tangannya. Itu Kris. Kris menggigit lengan petugas itu. Petugas itu menarik lengan yang digigit dan mengibaskan lengan yang memegang tengkuk Kris. Kris menggantung di udara.

            Chanyeol menatapnya horor. T-Tunggu, itu kan lehernya, orang itu mau menggantung mati kucing itu apa? Tidak lihat, Kris meronta-ronta sampai seperti itu? Kan sakit...

            Chanyeol tidak tahu apa-apa soal binatang, jadi tanpa pikir panjang ia berjalan—dengan kakinya yang panjang—menghampiri petugas itu dengan gusar.  “Permisi,” katanya, dengan sebaik-baiknya menahan nada yang tidak enak dan suara yang bergetar karena marah keluar dari mulutnya.

            Petugas itu menoleh. “Ada apa, Nak?”

            Chanyeol kira menemui lawan yang mudah karena perawakannya yang kecil namun sedekat ini, ia bisa melihat cuatan rambut putih di kepala sang petugas. Dan... wajahnya itu. SANGAR!

            Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke Kris. Nyalinya yang tadi sedang tinggi-tingginya itu langsung  _drop_. “Itu...,” ia menelan ludah susah payah, “itu kucing saya mau diapakan, Pak?”

            Petugas itu tampak tidak yakin. “Kucingmu? Tapi aku menemukannya berkeliaran di sini tanpa pemilik. Dan kemarin lusa aku juga melihatnya di sini saat trukku sudah penuh,” katanya, dengan mata membulat. Chanyeol yang mengira ia sedang dipelototi pun mengkeret sendiri di tempat.

            Ayo pikirkan sesuatu...  _ting!_

            Bohlam tiba-tiba muncul dan menyala di atas kepala Chanyeol. Petugas itu menyipitkan mata saking silaunya. “A-Aku hanya sedang... kesal padanya. Kupikir menyetrapnya di sini sebentar akan membuatnya jera.”

            Petugas itu memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang... tidak terdefinisikan.

            Chanyeol berteriak-teriak semoga bualannya diterima. Tapi dalam hati.

            “Baiklah kalau begitu, ini.” Petugas itu menyerahkan Kris yang malang pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mestinya tidak berpikiran buruk tentang bapak-bapak ini, tuh buktinya dia dengan begitu percayanya mengembalikan—tepatnya menyerahkan—Kris padanya.

            Pemuda jangkung itu menerimanya dengan kikuk. Tidak tahu bagaimana cara memegang kucing. Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah menggendong atau sekedar menyentuh hewan, tidak pernah berniat ataupun tertarik. Chanyeol lebih suka melihat mereka saja daripada menyentuhnya. Tiba-tiba harus menggendong hewan, langsung saja ia menggendongnya seperti anak bayi dengan jari-jari panjang tangan kanannya. Kris malah meronta-ronta ingin pergi. Petugas itu menaikkan alis.

            “Ee... kurasa.. aku harus... mengganti hukumannya di rumah nanti,” kata Chanyeol kikuk, masih dengan senyum mengembang pada petugas itu.

            “Ini gara-gara kau menelantarkannya terlalu lama, dia mungkin sangat membencimu sekarang,” kata petugas itu seraya berjalan menuju ke kursi pengemudi truknya.

            “Ee... kuharap tidak begitu. Iya, kan Kris?” Karena Kris tidak menggubris dan tidak mau diam, Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangan tangan kirinya yang masih ada di kresek belanjaan dan dengan terpaksa memeluk hewan kecil itu erat-erat dengan tangan kanannya sekuat tenaga, terbawa oleh koordinasi pasangan tangan kiri dan kanan. Lupa kalau Kris juga makhluk hidup yang butuh bernapas. Kris tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali dan hanya bisa pasrah menahan sesak. 

            Petugas itu menoleh sekali lagi pada Chanyeol, dan memberi salam dengan anggukan kepala. Chanyeol membalas anggukan itu dengan anggukan yang berlebihan.

            Sambil mengemudikan truk, petugas itu melirik kaca spion kanannya. Geleng-geleng. “Tampang anak baik seperti itu, ternyata dalamnya luar biasa kejam, ckckck. Masa setelah menelantarkan piaraannya  di luar begitu, dia masih ingin menghukum kucing malang itu lagi di rumah? Dosa apa mahkluk malang itu...,” gumamnya iba pada kucing yang entah kenapa rasanya pernah ia lihat di tempat lain itu.

            Setelah truk itu tidak kelihatan lagi. Chanyeol baru ingat kalau yang dia pegang itu kucing yang jelas-jelas jauh lebih kecil dari tubuhnya. Langsung saja dia mengendorkan pelukannya. Kris tampak lemas dan tidak bergerak.

             _Wa! Ada apa lagi dengan kucing ini?_  batinnya panik. “Eh, oi? Kucing, ee—Kris! Kenapa nggak bergerak begini!?” pekiknya.

            Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Kris yang sudah mendapatkan suplai oksigen yang cukup untuk bangun, berusaha melompat kembali ke bawah tiang jam kota. Chanyeol dengan sigap menahannya dan geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah di atas normalnya itu.

            “Tidak bisa begitu, hei kucing.” Kris terus meronta-ronta dan bahkan mencakar tangan Chanyeol dengan kuku-kuku hitamnya. “Ow! Kau itu mau apa sih di situ, Kris! Tidak ada yang akan datang menjemputmu tahu!” bentak Chanyeol pada kucing malang di tangannya itu.

            Tubuh kucing yang malang itu tersentak sesaat. Lalu dia (?), ya, si kucing itu, menolehkan kepalanya.

            A-Apa? 

            Kucing itu memandangnya dengan seram, kalau Chanyeol tidak salah lihat sih... habis dia tidak suka memandang mata orang, jadi ia sendiri tidak yakin. Tapi kucing itu sekarang jadi terlihat menakutkan, itu Chanyeol yakin.

            Masa iya kucingnya mengerti bahasa manusia?

            Pemuda jangkung itu menunggu respon si kucing dan...

            Berikutnya, Kris langsung melompat kabur tanpa aba-aba dan berhasil~!

            Oh, tentu saja mereka tidak mengerti.           

            Chanyeol menarik kantung belanjanya sampai ke siku. Ia meringkuk dan menarik kucing itu tapi Kris mengeratkan cengkeraman kakinya di tiang. Chanyeol berusaha menariknya lebih kuat, tapi dia juga tidak mau Kris terbagi jadi dua bagian. Kris menggeram dan masih berusaha. Derit memilukan telinga terdengar dari kukunya yang menggoret tiang. Chanyeol berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas saat menyadari denging suara dari sekitar. Mendongak, ia menemukan para pejalan kaki lain berlalu sambil memandanginya di sela-sela aktivitas mereka yang beragam seperti menelepon, pacaran, mengantar barang, dan lain-lain. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menggubrisnya dulu.

             _Simpan dulu Chanyeol, simpan malumu itu untuk di rumah,_  batinnya.

            “Ck.”

            Matahari juga sudah tiga-per-empat tingginya di Timur. Panas. Itu makin membuat darah Chanyeol semakin naik ke ubun-ubun. Sudah panas-panasan begini, menolongnya supaya tidak ditangkap petugas penertib hewan liar, dan baru mau menjadi sukarelawan—menjadi donor rumah sekaligus sebagai tuannya—Kris malah  _keukeuh_  di tempat semula. Tambah lagi, Chanyeol sudah dibuat malu gara-gara kucing itu.

            Selesai. Cukup, selesai sudah.

            Chanyeol bangkit dari jongkoknya. Lalu melangkah pergi dengan wajah merah—karena panas dan kesal. Kenapa juga ia tergerak sampai seperti ini hanya karena seekor kucing susah yang ia temui di jalan?

            Sekedar informasi, Chanyeol tidak pernah bertemu kucing yang ditelantarkan sebelumnya.  Beberapa hari yang lalu pemuda itu berpikir bahwa kucing itu mungkin bisa menerima rasa kasihnya, sama seperti saat dirinya membagi segenap perasaan tulusnya pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, mereka pun membalasnya. Ia cuma ingin jadi orang baik. Itu saja. Pemikiran itu tumbuh semenjak melihat Kris menjawab bila dipanggil namanya. Selama ini ia selalu mengira hewan adalah hewan. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang.

           Tidak ada hewan bersedih, marah, atau mengeluarkan emosi-emosi seperti manusia. Mereka tidak mengerti manusia, yang mereka lakukan hanyalah demi keinginan naluriahnya saja. Mereka tidak mengikuti manusia karena naluri untuk mencintai tuannya, tapi untuk hidup lebih nyaman dan mudah tanpa harus mengandalkan kuku*.

            Sejak hari itu, ia ragu. Mungkin sedikit banyak karena tidak banyak hal yang Chanyeol pikirkan, dia tidak ambil repot, yang malah membuat pikirannya melayang terus ke kucing belang hitam abu-abu itu. Ia pikir mungkin kucing itu juga punya perasaan—kucing itu menunggu, bukan?—walau tentu tidak sekompleks manusia, sehingga ia ada secercah keinginan untuk mengambilnya, mengambil kucing itu untuk dirinya. Namun tampaknya ia harus meralat kesimpulannya—atau keinginannya?—tersebut. Apa sih yang sudah diberikan majikan Kris yang sebelumnya sampai mau-maunya seekor kucing menungguinya dengan nelangsa.

            Ia berjalan dengan langkah lebar tanpa meredam suara keras sepatunya yang berderak menggesek pasir dan kerikil paving trotoar. Biar saja. Tidak peduli kalau nanti hujan. Memangnya Park Chanyeol sebaik itu bakal membawakannya payung apa? Biar saja kalau nanti kelaparan. Ju  _Ahjumma_  akan memberinya makan. Tidak usah repot-repot kalau petugas itu datang lagi. Biar dia bisa lebih tentram dengan makhluk sebangsanya.

            Ya. Biarkan saja. Toh, kucing siapa juga?

            Kekesalan menguasainya. Memang siapa orang yang tidak akan kesal karena tidak mendapatkan sesuatu berjalan seperti maunya?

             _Aish_ , sekarang jadwal bersih-bersih Chanyeol yang harusnya selesai siang ini baru akan selesai sore nanti. Ia mempercepat langkahnya ke rumah.

 

**+02 end**

**+beta-ed by: aliceninelovegazette**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apa ada yang pecinta kucing/yang suka kucing tapi ga pernah melihara kucing/yang ga suka tapi ga benci kucing di sini?
> 
> Bukan apa-apa sih, cuma nanya aja.
> 
> Sekarang gimana nasib Kris? Apa iya Chanyeol akan merawatnya? Atau ada orang lain? *cliffhanger abal-abal*
> 
> Ditunggu komennya~


End file.
